


One Bad Night

by Philosoferre



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Steve Rogers, Blind Date, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Steve Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosoferre/pseuds/Philosoferre
Summary: After breaking up with his longtime girlfriend, Steve lets Sam set him up on a blind date. And then he gets stood up. So, to save him from embarrassment, Bucky pretends to be his date. Steve isn't so sure this is a good idea.





	One Bad Night

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under an hour... I don't know what that says about me. Title comes from the song by Hayley Kiyoko, a song which totally works for the fic (listen to it!). Enjoy! <3

Fifteen minutes. Steve is giving this girl fifteen minutes to show up, and if she doesn’t - well, sorry Sam, but he’s not going to sit around here like some loser who’s been stood up. Because that’s not what’s happening, not at all. She’s probably just a little late. 

 

It takes Steve another forty-five minutes to realize he’s being stood up. The waitress who keeps coming round to refill his glass with water sends him sympathetic looks every time she thinks he isn’t looking. And whatever, right? So what if this girl didn’t show up? Sam’s the one who set them up on a date - Steve doesn’t even know who she is. He can’t feel sad about this if he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on. And - if he’s going to be entirely honest - she can’t be all that great if this is her first-date impression. 

 

Steve sighs, glances out the window beside his table for any sign of a girl who, according to Sam, “looks like she could kill you with her eyeliner skills alone”. But just like the last time he looked, there isn’t anyone out there who seems like she could be his date. 

 

So Steve sends off a text to Sam.

 

**To: Sam**

_ She hasn’t showed up yet. :( _

 

And then promptly looks at the window again. He  _ did _ see something familiar - Bucky’s old leather jacket, and his dark red motorcycle, parked right outside the restaurant. Huh. Steve doesn’t remember Bucky telling him he has a date tonight. 

 

But then Bucky walks in, and he goes right up to Steve’s table and takes the other seat without asking. Which, really, that’s just what Steve needs right now. He’s totally in the mood to get harassed over being stood up.

 

“Sorry I’m so late,” Bucky says, flashing Steve his signature thousand-watt smile, charm turned on and everything.

 

Steve glances around, trying to hide his obvious blush. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Dude,” Bucky says, poking Steve’s arm, “look, I know you’re being stood up. Sorry about that. So I’m gonna be your date.”

 

“What? Why?” A voice that sounds too much like Peggy - his ex, and really the only reason he was desperate enough to go on a blind date - tells him  _ Steve, this is a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. _

 

But Peggy  _ is _ his ex, and he doesn’t need to listen to what she says anymore. And besides, Steve could never turn down Bucky’s charming smile, even if he wanted to. 

 

“Don’t want you looking pathetic,” Bucky says. Almost like an afterthought, he adds, “Punk.”

 

Steve leans across the table to punch his shoulder. “Jerk.”

 

Bucky scoffs. “You can’t say that, I’m your date.”

 

“Right,” Steve drawls. He opens the menu in front of him and pushes the other one at Bucky. It’s about damn time he gets to eat.

 

Bucky holds the menu up, disinterestedly reading through the options, but he mostly keeps his eyes on Steve, biting his lip in that terribly seductive way of his. Damn. Once again, Peggy’s voice tells Steve:  _ bad idea, Rogers. This is a very, very bad idea. _

 

“So,” Bucky says, closing his menu loudly, “tell me about yourself.” 

 

Steve rolls his eyes. “What are you doing, Buck?”

 

“Why,” Bucky says in the sweetest voice he can muster, batting his eyelashes and resting his chin on his hand, “getting to know you, of course.”

 

Steve cannot believe this is actually happening. Sure, he and Bucky have gone out for dinner before. Hell, they’ve probably been to this restaurant. But today feels different, and it isn’t just because Bucky’s pretending this is their first date. Which it isn’t. Under no circumstances is this their first date.

 

(Peggy’s voice, for the third time, rings clear in Steve’s mind:  _ it’s a date, but it isn’t necessarily your first. _ )

 

“What do you want to know?” Steve asks, coating the sarcasm in his voice with pure sugar. He’ll play along, if that’ll make Bucky happy.

 

Bucky taps his fingers on the edge of the table, grinning into his hand. “Oh, I don’t know. What’s a handsome man like you do for a living?”

 

Steve huffs out a laugh. Bucky, legendary womanizer and complete asshole, with the occasional fuckboy tendency, is sitting right in front of him, at some classy-ass restaurant, calling him handsome. There is no way in hell Steve’s ever going to let this go.

 

“I’m an artist,” Steve says, trying to sound as sultry as possible. The family sitting in front of them shoots him dirty looks, and that just makes it harder to keep his laughter in. What an evening. 

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Oh,” he says, as if he wasn't the first person Steve told when he got his job as a concept artist. “And what kinds of things do you draw?”

 

“Things I like,” Steve says, flashing a smile. He’s not even hungry anymore. “Pretty things.”

 

“So will you draw me sometime?” Bucky asks, oozing charm. This is the kind of stuff that draws girls to him like magnets, the kind of stuff Steve would never fall for, and yet- here he is, smiling like some stupid idiot in love, all because Bucky Barnes is giving him his patented Prince Charming attention.

 

Steve averts his gaze, playing the shy card, and says, “Maybe.”

 

And oh, dear God above, they’re flirting. Steve has to keep reminding himself that this is just Bucky trying to cheer him up. Just two men being good friends. Flirting with each other in an exclusively heterosexual way.

 

“What about you?” Steve asks. 

 

“I work at a motorcycle shop,” Bucky says. 

 

Steve sees their waitress and signals for her. Part of a date at a restaurant is, you know, food. “Ooh, I like men who know how to handle a motorcycle.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asks, voice low and nearing a growl. 

 

Steve hums. “Definitely.”

 

Goddamit, this is not what he imagined them doing when he came out as bi. Bucky’s supposed to be straight. And Steve’s not supposed to have feelings for him. This whole night keeps throwing Steve off kilter. 

 

And Bucky isn’t helping at all, even though he claims he’s trying to cheer Steve up. He’s just adding to the confusion. Peggy’s voice in Steve’s mind tells him that maybe he should clear things up, ask whether or not he’s supposed to take Bucky’s flirting seriously or as a joke, but sue him if he’s enjoying the moment. He likes having Bucky’s attention - especially this kind of attention, the kind that gets Bucky one-night stands - and he’s not going to apologize for it. 

 

Steve’s going to let himself enjoy this one damn night, even if it ends up screwing him to hell. 

 

-

 

As all good relationships start, Bucky and Steve end up sharing their food. Half of Bucky’s carbonara ends up on Steve’s plate, so Steve returns the favour by giving Bucky some of his shrimp and pesto spaghettini. They blend in seamlessly with the other giggly first-date couples sharing food, and it’s kind of nice. Steve’s definitely not sad about being stood up anymore. He has a feeling the other girl wouldn’t live up to Bucky, anyway.

 

“Do you have any pets?” Bucky asks, leaning forward to steal a shrimp from Steve’s plate before he can notice.

 

Steve shakes his head. “Nope, my building doesn’t allow it. But when I move in with my best friend next week, he’ll probably let me get a dog.” Steve pauses, just to guilt Bucky more. “He promised.”

 

Bucky laughs. “Well, I’m sure he’s a man of his word.”

 

After Peggy broke off their five-year-long relationship, Steve didn’t want to stay in his apartment. It took a little work, but now he’s set to move in with Bucky in a few days. It’s a three-in-one: Bucky, a dog, and a better view. Steve spends a lot of his free time wondering how domestic they’re going to become. It amuses him to imagine Bucky greeting him with  _ honey, I’m home _ in the evenings. 

 

“And what kind of dog do you want, Stevie?” Bucky asks.

 

Steve hums thoughtfully. “A Labrador, maybe. Something big and fluffy.”

 

“A Labrador, huh?” Bucky huffs. So maybe Steve forgot to tell him more about the kind of dog he wants to get. That’s what first dates are for, right? “I could live with that.”

 

Steve pokes his arm. “You’re breaking character.”

 

It takes Bucky a moment to realize what he’s talking about. “Right, yeah, sorry. I mean- that’s my favourite dog breed, so. I’d love to meet your dog when you get him.”

 

“You can come over sometime,” Steve says, batting his eyelashes for added seductive affects. He can’t believe he literally just asked Bucky to sleep with him, even if this is just a game. He wants it to be more. 

 

Bucky raises his eyebrow, the corner of his lips turning up in a smirk. “Oh?”

 

“Third date,” Steve says, and if it sounds more like a promise than it should, neither of them mention it. 

 

Steve catches a glimpse of something akin to lust in Bucky’s eyes, but he doesn’t dare bring it up, or think anything of it. Bucky’s just playing along. 

 

“Third date,” Bucky echoes. It definitely sounds like a promise this time.

 

-

 

By the time the waitress brings the chocolate cake they’re sharing, Steve forgets about the girl he was supposed to meet. He forgets that he still needs to reply to Sam, he forgets about his break-up with Peggy, and- 

 

God help him, but he even manages to forget this isn’t a real date. It’s just- Bucky’s so good at this dating thing. He’s just the right amount of flirty, perfectly seductive and a great conversationalist, and Steve feels like his heart’s melted. He’s so far gone for this man. 

 

And it doesn’t help at all that every second thing Bucky says is an innuendo. Although that’s just how he normally is. Maybe Steve’s noticing it more now that they’re pretending to be on a date.

 

_ Just tell him how you feel _ , Peggy’s voice says. She’s been far too vocal this evening, and she isn’t even here. 

 

Instead of doing that - even though he probably should - Steve smiles and laughs and eats his cake and tries to bury his feelings, deep in the back of his mind, where no amount of fake-dating can reach.

 

(He hopes so, anyway. Peggy’s voice doesn’t agree with him.)

 

-

 

It’s cool outside, warm enough that Steve can still wear his jacket but not cold enough that he needs to zip it up. Bucky suggests they take a walk around the block, just until they get to Steve’s building. He says he’ll come back for his motorcycle later. Steve doesn’t argue with him.

 

“Hey, Buck,” Steve says, right as they get to a quiet part of the street. “Thanks. For tonight.”

 

Bucky’s lips quirk up in a smile. “Yeah, of course. Anytime.”

 

Steve has to keep repeating  _ that doesn’t mean anything _ . He can’t afford to get his hopes up. “I had fun.”

 

“Me too,” Bucky says, bumping his shoulder. He’s quiet for a moment, and then he takes a deep breath, almost like he’s mustering up courage, and says, “And I was thinking- for next time, we could-”

 

Steve stops walking and nearly runs into a tree. “Next time?” 

 

Bucky freezes, eyes wide and mouth open. Well. He seems to have just realized what he said. “I mean, like… like, uh, a-”

 

“A second date?” Steve asks, as breathy as if he’d just run a marathon. Jesus Christ. He wasn't expecting this to happen either.

 

Bucky doesn’t say anything for a long minute. Maybe Steve read into it too much. But then Bucky sighs and runs a hand through his hair like he does when he’s nervous, and Steve can’t help but get his hopes up.

 

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers, almost like a question. “A second date.”

 

Steve’s mind decides to stop working now. “Oh,” he says smartly.

 

“I just-” Bucky lets out a frustrated breath. “Ugh, God, why is this so fucking hard? I just- look, man, I like you. I have for a while, and I- tonight was fun, and you were, you know, flirting with me and all and I guess… I thought we could date? For real?”

 

Steve doesn’t know what to do with this information. He feels like he can’t breathe. “Oh,” he says again, smarter than before.

 

“Say something,” Bucky says, desperation creeping in his voice. “Come on, Steve.”

 

The only part of Steve’s mind that isn’t numb notes distantly that this is the first time in their entire lives - in all twenty-seven years - that Bucky’s nervous around Steve, that he’s desperate, that he’s laid his entire heart out. Good to know.

 

“I’m free tomorrow,” Steve blurts. 

 

Bucky takes another deep breath. “What-”

 

“For another date,” Steve continues, ignoring the confusion in Bucky’s eyes. “We can go wherever you want.”

 

“The fuck,” Bucky breathes. 

 

Steve tries to smile and hopes it comes off more confident than he thinks. “Buck. I like you too. I got a big old gay crush on you, and I’d like to go on another date. Well. More than one, like- a relationship, you know. We have to get to that third date, at the very least.”

 

“Oh,” Bucky says. They’re taking turns being smart, then. 

 

Steve feels a little smug, knowing he’s the one who’s making Bucky all flustered and speechless. That’s a lot of power. “So? Bucky?”

 

Bucky breaks into a full-fledged, thousand-watt smile and wraps his arm around Steve’s waist, tugging him in close until Steve’s face is pressed against the crook of his neck. 

 

“Punk,” Bucky says. He turns to press a soft kiss against Steve’s head anyway.

 

Steve huffs. “Jerk.”

 

The walk back to Steve’s apartment is more comfortable now, and Steve’s content to listen to Bucky talk about his plans for tomorrow. They throw around a bunch of ideas but they don’t make anything definite. They have time to choose. There’s no rush.

 

Bucky goes up with Steve to his apartment and hooks his fingers in Steve’s belt loops, drawing him in until they’re sharing the same breath. Steve has never been this enamoured, not even with Peggy. 

 

“Stay the night,” Steve whispers.

 

Bucky shakes his head. “Gotta get my motorcycle.”

 

“And then come back here,” Steve says, picking at the collar of Bucky’s shirt. He’s a stubborn little shit, Bucky should know that.

 

“Okay,” Bucky says, letting out an amused huff. “I’ll come right back.”

 

Steve grins. “Good.”

 

“And then I’ll kiss you,” Bucky continues, nuzzling against Steve’s neck. 

 

Steve pulls him in closer. “Okay.”

 

“And maybe we don’t have to wait for the third date?” Bucky suggests. He’s too damn charming.

 

“Maybe,” Steve mouths, and then he sends Bucky off to get his motorcycle and hurry back. 

 

Once he’s entirely alone, he leans against the door and lets out a breath he feels like he’s been holding since forever. This is the first time he’s really gotten to breathe this evening. He rubs a hand over his face and smiles, trying to hard to not jump around in some victory dance. Nothing about tonight feels real, but every part of him hopes it is.

 

Well, it’ll be a few minutes until Bucky returns, so Steve should really try and calm down. He scrolls through his texts, checks if anyone sent anything, and then finally remembers he has to reply to Sam. 

 

**From: Sam**

_ Man that sucks :((( _

 

_ So wyd? _

 

Steve grins at his phone. He knows how much he looks like an idiot, but he doesn’t really care. He’s Bucky’s idiot now, Bucky’s damn fool, and he doesn’t care if the whole world can see the dumb lovestruck smile on his face. He deserves this one thing.

 

**To: Sam**

_ I went on a better date. I think it’s going well. _

 

The Peggy in his mind speaks up again, although much nicer than before.  _ Well? I think that’s an understatement. _

 

Maybe, Steve agrees, clutching his phone to his chest and waiting for a reply. Maybe. But he’s got all the time in the world to figure that out.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one's based off a prompt, but I can't find it. Please tip your fic writer, kudos and comments are always appreciated! I'm on [ tumblr ](https://epo-nine.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
